helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018
Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 (Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project ハロ！フェス 2018) was Hello! Project's first Halloween live,Ishida Ayumi. "明日1日の流れを確認！石田亜佑美" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2018-10-19. which was also held to commemorate the 20th anniversary of their formation. It took place on October 20 and 21, 2018 at Sai no Kuni Kumagaya Dome Taiikukan. The festival was split into three concerts featuring different main acts: *ANGERME Premium (アンジュルム プレミアム) *Morning Musume '18 Premium (モーニング娘。'18 プレミアム) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Premium (Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! プレミアム) It coincided with SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Nyaozane Matsuri in Kumagaya, and the Hello Pro All Stars Single Hatsubai Kinen Event ~Team Taikou Uta Gassen~ was held in the evening after the Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Premium. The DVD and Blu-ray of the Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Premium was released on February 20, 2019. Both come with a second disc including bonus footage from the ANGERME Premium and Morning Musume '18 Premium. Setlist ANGERME Premium= ;Opening Act #MC - College Cosmos #Kotoba no Mizu wo Roka Shitai - College Cosmos ;Main Show #VTR #YEAH YEAH YEAH #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai - ANGERME #MC - ANGERME #46okunen LOVE - ANGERME #MC - Fukumura Mizuki, Wada Ayaka, Niinuma Kisora, Okamura Minami #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Megane no Otoko no Ko - BEYOOOOONDS #MC - BEYOOOOONDS #Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi - BEYOOOOONDS #Hyoumenchouryoku ~Surface Tension~ - Tsubaki Factory #MC - Tsubaki Factory #Yuki no Planetarium - Tsubaki Factory #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta - Tsubaki Factory #VIVA!! Barairo no Jinsei - Country Girls #MC - Country Girls #Kasa wo Sasu Senpai - Country Girls #Rhythm ga Yonderuzo! - Country Girls #Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta - Kobushi Factory #MC - Kobushi Factory #Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) - Kobushi Factory #Kame ni Nare! - Kobushi Factory #Makeruna Wasshoi! (without Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Funaki Musubu) #MC - Minis? #Complex ni Sayounara! - Minis? #Romance no Tochuu - Juice=Juice #MC - Juice=Juice #Kindan Shoujo - Juice=Juice #Synchro. - Juice=Juice #Furari Ginza - Morning Musume '18 #MC - Morning Musume '18 #Y Jiro no Tochuu - Morning Musume '18 #Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara - Morning Musume '18 #MC - Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! - Tsubaki Factory #Choto Mate Kudasai! - Country Girls #Otome no Gyakushuu - BEYOOOOONDS #"Ii Yatsu" - Morning Musume '18 (without Morito Chisaki) #Nana Korobi Ya Oki - Juice=Juice (without Yanagawa Nanami) #Umaku Ienai - Kobushi Factory #MC - Kobushi Factory #Tade Kuu Mushi mo Like it! - ANGERME #Dondengaeshi - ANGERME #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku - ANGERME #Taiki Bansei - ANGERME #MC - Fukumura Mizuki, Wada Ayaka #Kacchoii Uta |-|Morning Musume '18 Premium= ;Opening Act #MC - College Cosmos #Kotoba no Mizu wo Roka Shitai - College Cosmos #MC - # - Joujou Gundan ;Main Show #VTR #YEAH YEAH YEAH #Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara - Morning Musume '18 #MC - Morning Musume '18 #Shabondama - Morning Musume '18 #MC - Fukumura Mizuki, Wada Ayaka #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Megane no Otoko no Ko - BEYOOOOONDS #MC - BEYOOOOONDS #Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi - BEYOOOOONDS #Hyoumenchouryoku ~Surface Tension~ - Tsubaki Factory #MC - Tsubaki Factory #Yuki no Planetarium - Tsubaki Factory #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta - Tsubaki Factory #VIVA!! Barairo no Jinsei - Country Girls #MC - Country Girls #Kasa wo Sasu Senpai - Country Girls #Rhythm ga Yonderuzo! - Country Girls #Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta - Kobushi Factory #MC - Kobushi Factory #Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) - Kobushi Factory #Kame ni Nare! - Kobushi Factory #Makeruna Wasshoi! (without Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Funaki Musubu) #MC - Minis? #Complex ni Sayounara! - Minis? #Romance no Tochuu - Juice=Juice #MC - Juice=Juice #Kindan Shoujo - Juice=Juice #Synchro. - Juice=Juice #Tade Kuu Moshi mo Like it! - ANGERME #MC - ANGERME #Manner Mode - ANGERME #46okunen LOVE - ANGERME #MC - Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #Morning Coffee - Country Girls #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa - BEYOOOOONDS #Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ - Kobushi Factory #Resonant Blue - Juice=Juice (without Yanagawa Nanami) #Mikan - Tsubaki Factory #Maji Desu ka Ska! - ANGERME (without Funaki Musubu) #MC - ANGERME #Furari Ginza - Morning Musume '18 #Y Jiro no Tochuu - Morning Musume '18 #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke - Morning Musume '18 #Love & Pea~ce! HERO ga Yattekita. - Morning Musume '18 #MC - Fukumura Mizuki, Wada Ayaka #Kacchoii Uta |-|Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Premium= ;Opening Act #MC - College Cosmos #Kotoba no Mizu wo Roka Shitai - College Cosmos #MC - # - Joujou Gundan ;Main Show #VTR #YEAH YEAH YEAH #MC - Fukumura Mizuki, Wada Ayaka #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Megane no Otoko no Ko - BEYOOOOONDS #MC - BEYOOOOONDS #Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi - BEYOOOOONDS #Hyoumenchouryoku ~Surface Tension~ - Tsubaki Factory #MC - Tsubaki Factory #Teion Yakedo - Tsubaki Factory #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta - Tsubaki Factory #VIVA!! Barairo no Jinsei - Country Girls #MC - Country Girls #Kasa wo Sasu Senpai - Country Girls #Kimama na Kataomoi - Country Girls #Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta - Kobushi Factory #MC - Kobushi Factory #GO TO THE TOP!! - Kobushi Factory #Kame ni Nare! - Kobushi Factory #Makeruna Wasshoi! (without Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Funaki Musubu) #MC - Minis? #Complex ni Sayounara! - Minis? #MC - Minis? #Melon Kinenbi no Theme - Melon Kinenbi #Saa! Koibito ni Narou - Melon Kinenbi #Akai Freesia - Melon Kinenbi #MC - Melon Kinenbi #Kawaii Kare - Melon Kinenbi #Onegai Miwaku no Target - Melon Kinenbi (Makino Maria, Yokoyama Reina, Sasaki Rikako, Kawamura Ayano, Yamaki Risa, Ozeki Mai, Wada Sakurako, Inoue Rei, Ogata Risa, Asakura Kiki, Nishida Shiori, Kiyono Momohime as back dancers) #This is Unmei - Melon Kinenbi #Romance no Tochuu - Juice=Juice #MC - Juice=Juice #Sunao ni Amaete - Juice=Juice #Synchro. - Juice=Juice #Tade Kuu Moshi mo Like it! - ANGERME #MC - ANGERME #Nakenai ze・・・Kyoukan Sagi - ANGERME #46okunen LOVE - ANGERME #Furari Ginza - Morning Musume '18 #MC - Morning Musume '18 #Jama Shinai de Here We Go! - Morning Musume '18 #Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara - Morning Musume '18 #MC - Fukumura Mizuki, Wada Ayaka #Kacchoii Uta DVD/Blu-ray Tracklist }} Disc 1= #OPENING #YEAH YEAH YEAH #MC #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Megane no Otoko no Ko - BEYOOOOONDS #MC #Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi - BEYOOOOONDS #Hyoumenchouryoku ~Surface Tension~ - Tsubaki Factory #MC #Teion Yakedo - Tsubaki Factory #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta - Tsubaki Factory #VIVA!! Barairo no Jinsei - Country Girls #MC #Kasa wo Sasu Senpai - Country Girls #Kimama na Kataomoi - Country Girls #Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta - Kobushi Factory #MC #GO TO THE TOP!! - Kobushi Factory #Kame ni Nare! - Kobushi Factory #Makeruna Wasshoi! #MC #Complex ni Sayounara! - Minis? #MC #Melon Kinenbi no Theme - Melon Kinenbi #Saa! Koibito ni Narou - Melon Kinenbi #Akai Freesia - Melon Kinenbi #MC #Kawaii Kare - Melon Kinenbi #Onegai Miwaku no Target - Melon Kinenbi #This is Unmei - Melon Kinenbi #Romance no Tochuu - Juice=Juice #MC #Sunao ni Amaete - Juice=Juice #Synchro. - Juice=Juice #Tade Kuu Moshi mo Like it! - ANGERME #MC #Nakenai ze・・・Kyoukan Sagi - ANGERME #46okunen LOVE - ANGERME #Furari Ginza - Morning Musume '18 #MC #Jama Shinai de Here We Go! - Morning Musume '18 #Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara - Morning Musume '18 #MC #Kacchoii Uta |-|Disc 2= #Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara【Morning Musume '18 Premium】- Morning Musume '18 #MC【Morning Musume '18 Premium】 #Shabondama【Morning Musume '18 Premium】- Morning Musume '18 #Furari Ginza【Morning Musume '18 Premium】- Morning Musume '18 #Y Jiro no Tochuu【Morning Musume '18 Premium】- Morning Musume '18 #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke【Morning Musume '18 Premium】- Morning Musume '18 #Love & Pea~ce! HERO ga Yattekita.【Morning Musume '18 Premium】- Morning Musume '18 #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai【ANGERME Premium】- ANGERME #MC #46okunen LOVE【ANGERME Premium】- ANGERME #Tade Kuu Mushi mo Like it!【ANGERME Premium】- ANGERME #Dondengaeshi【ANGERME Premium】- ANGERME #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku【ANGERME Premium】- ANGERME #Taiki Bansei【ANGERME Premium】- ANGERME #Manner Mode【Morning Musume '18 Premium】- ANGERME #Kindan Shoujo【Morning Musume '18 Premium】- Juice=Juice #Rhythm ga Yonderuzo!【Morning Musume '18 Premium】- Country Girls #Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.)【Morning Musume '18 Premium】- Kobushi Factory #Yuki no Planetarium【Morning Musume '18 Premium】- Tsubaki Factory #Kanojo ni Naritai!!!【Morning Musume '18 Premium】- Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC【Morning Musume '18 Premium】 #Morning Coffee【Morning Musume '18 Premium】- Country Girls #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa - BEYOOOOONDS #Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~【Morning Musume '18 Premium】- Kobushi Factory #Resonant Blue【Morning Musume '18 Premium】- Juice=Juice (without Yanagawa Nanami) #Mikan【Morning Musume '18 Premium】- Tsubaki Factory #Maji Desu ka Ska!【Morning Musume '18 Premium】- ANGERME (without Funaki Musubu) #MC #Please Miniskirt Postwoman!【ANGERME Premium】- Tsubaki Factory #Choto Mate Kudasai!【ANGERME Premium】- Country Girls #Otome no Gyakushuu【ANGERME Premium】- BEYOOOOONDS #"Ii Yatsu"【ANGERME Premium】- Morning Musume '18 (without Morito Chisaki) #Nana Korobi Ya Oki【ANGERME Premium】- Juice=Juice (without Yanagawa Nanami) #Umaku Ienai【ANGERME Premium】- Kobushi Factory Featured Members ;Morning Musume '18 *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina *14th Gen: Morito Chisaki ;ANGERME *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako *4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe *5th Gen: Kasahara Momona *6th Gen: Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano ;Juice=Juice *Miyazaki Yuka *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari *Yanagawa Nanami *Dambara Ruru *Inaba Manaka ;Country Girls *Yamaki Risa *Morito Chisaki *Ozeki Mai *Yanagawa Nanami *Funaki Musubu ;Kobushi Factory *Hirose Ayaka *Nomura Minami *Hamaura Ayano *Wada Sakurako *Inoue Rei ;Tsubaki Factory *Yamagishi Riko *Ogata Risa *Niinuma Kisora *Tanimoto Ami *Kishimoto Yumeno *Asakura Kiki *Ono Mizuho *Onoda Saori *Akiyama Mao ;BEYOOOOONDS *'CHICA#TETSU' **Ichioka Reina **Shimakura Rika **Nishida Shiori **Eguchi Saya *'Ame no Mori Kawa Umi' **Takase Kurumi **Maeda Kokoro **Yamazaki Yuhane **Okamura Minami **Kiyono Momohime ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *25th Gen: Ono Kotomi, Yonemura Kirara *26th Gen: Hashisako Rin *27th Gen: Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo *28th Gen: Tamenaga Shion, Kubota Nanami, Shutto Anna, Kanemitsu Ruru ;10/21 Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Premium Guests *Melon Kinenbi **Saito Hitomi **Murata Megumi **Otani Masae **Shibata Ayumi ;Opening Acts *College Cosmos"“College Cosmos”出演情報！" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2018-10-03. **Yamaki Risa **Matsui Mari **Akizuki Kana **Suga Marin **Hashimoto Sana **Wakita Rina **Ito Mai **Nitadori Megumi **Tsushima Haruka **Ito Ayaka **Yukishima Momoha **Gunji Nao **Aya **Hiragi Sakino **Sakamoto Misaki **Watanabe Marin **Fukusawa Kyoka **Matsuoka Motoka **Niinomi Rina **Wakita Mana **Okamoto Mayuko **Aono Natsuki **Funada Miko **Natsuki **Nakajima Nana * ** ** Trivia *Niinuma Kisora, who was celebrating her birthday on the day of recording, wore a birthday cake hat in addition to the Halloween ensemble that she and the rest of Hello! Project wore for Makeruna Wasshoi!. Concert Schedule References External Links *Concert Schedule (archived) *Goods *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2018 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:Joint Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:13th Generation Concerts In Category:14th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Country Girls Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:CHICA TETSU Concerts In Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Concerts In Category:Melon Kinenbi Concerts In Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:28th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:2019 DVDs Category:2019 Blu-rays